莫拉登礦山
thumb|180px|莫拉登礦山任務攻略 Description :據說，數百年前在席瓦山脈的南邊有個叫莫拉登的城市，傳說中是一個繁榮數千年的城市。有一天突然的大地震，整各城市和居民瞬間消失，沒有留下任何痕跡。仍然存留的礦山證明了這城市並不是只是傳說而已。 NPCs * * ( ) * ( ) * in are Level 20 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) ** (Protector) Exits * Mission Objectives Kill and his guards. * Find the . * ADDED Kill the . * BONUS Defeat The Inquisitor before he leaves with the information about the Shining Blade. Previously known as the "infamous run mission," this mission used to be the most boring in the game, but has since been fixed so that the requirements are not as stringent and ridiculous as before. Primary The main objective of the mission is to find and kill . Markis is the treacherous member of the council of the who has foiled all your previous attempts at building a resistance to the . Markis is no imposing boss and the main objective itself is quite straightforward. Reaching the Seer is the hardest part of the mission. In order to get to Markis, you must go through scores of . The Mursaat are the strange and powerful beings who turned out to be the that the White Mantle worship. As you may have discovered in the previous mission, the Mursaat have a power called that tears right through your armor and inflicts great damage over a short period of time. You need to find the , who knows of a way to combat them. To get to the Seer (point A), it is best that you run, as the numbers of enemies are sometimes staggering. As you begin, you will face a group of fighting White Mantle and . Ignore them and run down the hill to the left. At this point, you will see an icy path to your right as well as White Mantle forces ahead of you. Take the icy path, which leads you along a mountainous road filled with scores of s, s, s and s. As you make your run north, you will come across a bridge defended by siege weapons operated by White Mantle. At this point, turn left at the fork on the bridge and follow the path. Azure Shadows will be guarding the cave of the Seer. The Seer will ask that you slay a nearby beast called the (point C). This should be easy. Head to the east and into the caves to fight more Shadows and the Eidolon. The beast will drop a . Take it back to the Seer. Given this item, the Seer will infuse all your armor pieces (each party member must speak to the Seer to have their armor infused). An infused armor set makes you take a lot less damage from Spectral Agony. The effect of infusion depends on the number of infused pieces of armor you wear; if you do not wear a complete set, your protection will be substantially weaker. Note: The reason this mission was so infamous was that the Seer used to only infuse a single piece of armor. Since the Eidolon did not respawn, you had to restart the mission to do enough "infusion runs" to infuse your entire set. This is no longer the case: the Seer now infuses all your pieces of armor at once. Warning: entering the mission are not infused. They will melt away before the Mursaat and they cannot be infused during the mission. So, if you plan on fighting the Mursaat, do not go with a full party of henchmen. Once infused, head back to the besieged bridge, take a right turn into the White Mantle and engage them. Cross the bridge to the northeast. Head north until you reach a fortress-like structure (point D) and you should see Markis running into it. If you are careful, you can take out the two groups in position on top of the entrance (you can even walk inside and climb up to fight them without engaging Markis). Once you approach Markis, 2-4 s will spawn to protect him. Because Markis is a , he has a high resistance to elemental attacks, and can heal himself by using . You could ignore him while engaging the more threatening Jade Armors first, and then finish him off last. Note: If members of your party want to capture the elite skill from him, you must kill Markis before the last Jade Armor dies. Otherwise, the ending cutscene for the mission will begin immediately. Tip: If you wish to fight your way up and not run, then a wiser route to take would be the path guarded by White Mantle (point 1, see ) as this will make the Bonus easier. Running Tips * If you are just going for infusion, you don't need to fight all the way to the Seer. Do an infusion run (you will find people recruiting for it in the mission outpost). Run past all the enemies. Once you make it to the Seer, a cinematic sequence (point A) will revive any fallen among your party. * If you are chased by monsters as you approach the Seer and you do not wish to engage them, then instruct all your party members to skip the cinematic. This causes all the party to teleport to the Seer (point B), and the monsters will stop where they were when the cinematic began. If you do not skip the scene, some of the monsters will sometimes catch up. * A with , , and/or has the best chance of surviving a run to meet the Seer. * It is best to run in a closely-packed group and not be spread out. A tight group tends to split the attention of monsters trying to attack you as you run past, spreading the damage being dealt between the party members. This is especially true for the last part in front of the Seer's cave, where you'll need a few people running together through the numerous groups of s. They inflict armor-ignoring damage, use knockdown, and then overwhelm a single downed target. * Henchmen make terrible runners. The fighters will try to engage and the healers will try to heal those who suffer damage. If you have both in your party, they will get caught up fairly easily and die. Bonus The bonus in this mission is to kill . To obtain the bonus, you will have to speak to (point 2), hidden deep in White Mantle territory. You may recall while running for your life to do the infusion that you heard a person calling for help. This is the scout. To find him: * If you are coming from the beginning of the mission, then engage the White Mantle at the icy path but do not follow the icy path. Keep heading north and fighting White Mantle until you get to a pair of gates enclosing a large number of White Mantle patrolling two siege weapons. It is possible to speak to the scout through the northern gate without engaging the large group in the enclosure. * If you are coming from the Seer, then take a right turn at the bridge, as mentioned above, but then fight your way south until you get to the same point. Tip: Before speaking to the scout, it is wise to clear the path north of him. There is a group of Mursaat and Jade Bows. The Inquisitor will show up there, and if those monsters are still there it will make the Bonus near impossible. Speak to the scout and he will ask you to kill the Inquisitor. As soon as he does, the Inquisitor will appear with many other Mursaat just to the north, outside the gate. The Inquisitor is a powerful mage and hard to kill. As soon as he is near death, he will flee north. You have two options at this point: * There is a bridge just north of where you engage him; you can have your s beat him there (with Sprint or "Charge!") and trap him. Coupled with you should be able to destroy him. * Let him go. As you continue north to meet Markis, you will come across a portal and he will be there. The drawback to this approach is that he will be near a group of other monsters and a boss. Bosses and Skills The following bosses can be encountered during the mission: * : , location E1 * : , location E2-4, E7 * : , location E1 * : , location E5 * : , location D * : , location E6 * : , location E1 * : , location E6 * : , location E2-4 and E7 * : , location E2-4 * : , location A and E6 * : , location C * : , location E2-4 * : Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. Category:南席娃山脈